worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 21
の |rname = Futari no Tankō-kan |etitle = The Two Caretakers |volume = 3 |chapter = 21 |pages = 22 |rdate = April 16, 2017 |previous = Chapter 20 |next = Chapter 22 }} Chapter 21 is titled "Two Secretaries". Summary The secretary of health introduces Reito to his new dedicated secretaries: Maria Kuroda and Rea Katagiri. Reito is surprised having two secretaries, but the secretary of health states he is a world famous celebrity so they chose to give him two secretaries. She continues saying Maria is a researcher whom the secretary of technology trusts and she is also researching the MK Virus. After Maria greets Reito, the secretary of health states Rea will taking over the responsibilities of helping him with his every day necessities. She also states Rea was employed by UW as a Citizen Pacification Officer and has interacted with the citizens as a representative of UW, given the duty of calming the citizens, and if he wants to know about the outside world to ask her. Mira then excuses herself but Reito calls for her as she left. He then asks why they are removing her, so the director-general said if he likes her that he should mate with her, but Reito gets angry and says he would never do that, scaring the director-general. The secretary of health says as soon as the transfer is completed, Mira would be discharged from being a secretary. She also says they will permit Mira by his side as a mating candidate before she and the director-general leaves. After they leave, Reito is curious to know what they are scheming. Rea then blames Reito for Mira's removal because her primary objective was to make him mate, and it was natural for her to be dismissed because she failed. She explains his research of the MK Virus intended for developing a cure is allowed because it is for mankind but if he does not mate, his freedom would become limited. However, Reito thought it is one-sided. Later, Rea confronts Mira and comments she has not seen her in a long time. She also comments that Mira lost weight. Mira then bows before asking her to treat Reito well, but Rea says a man like him has no need for her concern, and he is a despicable man who cannot think of women other than tools. However, Mira defends Reito and says he is not that kind of person before walking away. Rea goes after Mira and warns her to not let her guard down around men. Mira then halts before complimenting Rea's looks, shocking her. Meanwhile, Reito is walking outside when he sees Kyoji sitting on a bench. Reito is curious to know what he is looking at, so Kyoji tells him he is becoming a father soon, having Reito realize the women he mated with are pregnant. Reito says if it is a boy, the sample size would increase, meaning development of a cure would advance also. However, Kyoji says he is unsure if it is a boy or girl. Reito then apologizes to Kyoji for talking about his child like a research specimen but Kyoji does not care because he is doing his best for the sake of mankind. Reito says he never imagined having kids before Kyoji decides to pat his crotch as he says he thinks he backed up. As he walks away, Kyoji says it is not good to keep it in. The next day, the Reito Group is traveling on a train. Reito asks Maria and wants to know what they will find at the place they are heading to. Maria informs him in Keimon City there is a hot spring, causing Reito to imagine Akane and Mira in the hot spring to get in with them. Maria continues to say there is someone important there in relation to the MK Virus. Reito is shocked to know there is someone important but he causes Maria to spill her on drink on her, but Reito apologizes. Maria then runs to go get changed. Akane tells Mira she could go to the train car over there, but Mira denies because she is not Reito's secretary at the moment. Akane says she also has a complicated personality. In the restroom, Maria is taking off her clothes when Reito, who is outside the door, apologizes for what happened and asks if she is okay. Maria also apologizes because is not used to men. Reito then asks to be frank with Maria since the two are around the same age. He asks if she specializes in viruses, and she confirms and says she is knowledgeable about the MK Virus to a certain extent. Reito then remembers Elisa telling him in a video that the MK Virus was man-made. Maria states there are three theories about the origin of a virus: "Celluar Degeneration Theory", "Celluar Breakout Theory", and "Isolated Origin Theory", but they could not figure it out for the MK Virus. She continues to say it is debatable and there is a chance it could have existed in ancient times but has only made contact with human society now. She then states the cells in the virus are almost the same as organic creatures. As she talks, Reito is thinking to himself that she has become more talkative. Reito then asks Maria if there is a possibility the virus in man-made, causing Maria to be fascinated, so she charges at Reito, causing him to fall. Reito tells Maria to put clothes on. Maria then says they might be able to find leads from the place they are headed to. Reito is confused, so Maria tells him Keimon City is where the first MK Virus victim appeared in Japan. Characters in Order of Appearance *Maria Kuroda *Rea Katagiri *Reito Mizuhara *Mira Suou *Kyoji Hino *Sui Yamada *Akane Ryuzoji Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3